Depths of Death
Depths of Death is a film in the new Jack series, starring Jack from Statefarm as Jack, the hero. It was directed by Andrew Badass, and he did the soundtrack as well. The film was followed by Team Jack. Plot The film starts out with Jack being called upon the President of France, whom he met in the previous film. Jack answers the call reluctantly, because he is short on funds. He meets the French president at the docks near his city, and boards a submarine. The French president tells Jack that they are escorting a serial killer crazy psycho evil bastard to a super maximum underwater prison. As they go along they encounter a giant sea serpent which tries to devour the sub. Jack gets off the submarine and blows up the thing with one of his special explosives. When the submarine finally comes to the prison the serial killer kills the Warden and takes his gun and frees all the prisoners who were in underwater stasis. This causes a prison lockdown and the power shuts off. Jack gets the president to safety in the warden's office and goes to turn the power back on. He encounters some mean prisoners but he deals with them and turns on the backup generator. He gets a radio message from one of the guards, who tells him that the French president needs pills for his heart condition. He also tells Jack the only way to get to the med lab is through the mutant prisoner ward, because the safe passageways were blocked off. Jack heads down and battles all the mutant prisoners, barely winning. When he defeats them all he heads into the med lab and gets the pills, but he is in shock when he sees the label, which reads: "for horses only" which indicates the French president was a horse trying to fit in with society by taking the French president from the last movie's identity. Jack is extremely angered by this, and switches the pills with laxatives, and goes up back to the Warden's office and gives the pills to the president. The French president locks himself in the bathroom for a few hours. One of the scientists who works at the prison tells Jack that one of the prisoners was playing with an RPG and left a huge hole in the prison exterior, and water is seeping through. This means that the prison is sinking to the bottom of the ocean and soon they will all drown. Jack goes to investigate but is attacked by every single prisoner in the underwater fortress. He fights them all until he loses bullets, then he fights them all hand-to-hand, in the most badass way ever, and they all die. He goes back up to the office and finds all the agents dead, the French president with crazy with all the shitting. Jack murders the president out of his hatred for horses, then goes down to escape in the submarine. To Jack's dismay, the serial killer he was escorting to the prisoner is there and is actually the terrorist that killed his girlfriend in Jack III: Ocean. He is a cyborg now. Jack instantly goes to fight him and is sevely injured, but he manages to pull out the cyborg's power circuit and kill him. Jack escapes in an underwater pod. After Credits Scene Jack returns to his bunker, soaking wet with bruises and cuts all over his body. He takes off all his gear and sits at his computer, and on the screens are profiles of everyone for the team he is building. To be continued. Development Andrew wanted to return to the ocean with the next film, but instead of any government or tragic stuff, it was just going to be a simple action adventure film.? Reception The film was well recieved by many, but again the horse empire was outraged with the potrayal of their kind. The French government has declared war, but rumor has it Jack went over there and it is settled.